The Story Of Adidon
The Story Of Adidon ist ein Lied des US-amerikanischen Rappers Pusha T. Es erschien am 29. Mai 2018 auf SoundCloud und war eine musikalische Rückantwort auf das Lied Duppy Freestyle des kanadischen Rappers und Sängers Drake. Hintergrund Die seit 2011 anschwelende Feindschaft zwischen Drake und Pusha T's damaliger Hip-Hop-Gruppe Clipse hielt über die Jahre an, aber fand erst im Jahr 2018 ihren Höhepunkt, als Pusha T Drake 2016 wieder die Feindschaft erneut entfachte und ihm unterstellte, beim Lied H.G.T.V. Freestyle einen Auftragsschreiber zur Hilfe gehabt zu haben. Drake antwortete seinerseits mit dem Disstrack Two Birds, One Stone, indem er die Einseitigkeit von Pushas Raps kritisiert, in denen es etwa um Drogendealererfahrungen geht. 2018 spitzte es sich zu, indem Pusha T den Track Infrared komponierte und textlich erneut die Anschuldigung aufgreift, Drake habe einen Auftragsschreiber gehabt und verglich Drakes Erfolg mit der Präsidentschaft von Donald Trump. Als möglicher Auftragsschreiber wird Quentin Miller genannt, welcher sich dazu allerdings nie öffentlich geäußert hat. Drakes bis dato letzte Antwort war der Duppy Freestyle, in der am Ende eine Rechnung erwähnt wird, welche bildlich auf Drakes Instagram-Profil zu sehen ist.Instagram-Statusmeldung vom 26. Mai 2018 Als finale Antwort darauf produzierte Pusha T das Lied The Story Of Adidon. Produktion Das Wort Adidon ist ein Kofferwort, dass die Bekleidungsfirma Adidas sowie den Namen Adonis beinhaltet.Sneaker News: Pusha T Reveals Details On Drake’s adidas Deal In “The Story Of Adidon”, veröffentlicht am 30. Mai 2018 Im Text wird darauf Bezug genommen, dass Drake mit der Marke Adidas zusammenarbeiten sollSneaker News: Is Drake Leaving Jordan Brand For adidas?, veröffentlicht am 22. Februar 2018. Weiterhin bezieht sich Pusha T auf die Gerüchte, dass Drake einen Sohn haben soll und er ihn der Öffentlichkeit vorenthält. Mutter soll die ehemalige französische Sexdarstellerin Sophie Brussaux sein, dessen Sohn Adonis heißtExpress: Vorwürfe von Pusha T - Hat Drake einen Sohn mit einem Porno-Star?, veröffentlicht am 1. Juni 2018. Drake selber zweifelt die Vaterschaft an, aber zahlt dennoch großzügig Unterhalt an die Kindesmutter. Das Lied ist auf der Melodie von The Story Of O.J. von Jay-Z entstanden und auch vom Titel her dran angelehnt. Cover das Cover zeigt Drake mit schwarzer und roter Farbe geschminkt, was an einer karikativen Darstellung eines afrikanischen Menschen angelehnt ist. Es wurde kontrovers diskutiert da man das Foto für bearbeitet hielt. Sowohl Pusha T als auch Drake bestätigten die Echtheit. Pusha T kommentierte in einem Tweet, man solle aufhören, dieses Bild als "Kunstwerk" zu bezeichnen. Er sei „kein Internet-Baby“ und dass er keine Bilder bearbeite. Dies sei ein echtes Bild und dass es eine „Wahrheit seinerseits“ sei.Twitter-Statusmeldung vom 29. Mai 2018 Drake gab an, dass dieses Bild aus dem Jahr 2007 stamme, als er noch Schauspieler war und dies weder mit seiner musikalischen Karriere noch mit geschäftlichen Dingen bezüglich Bekleidungsfirmen zu tun habe. Seine Erklärung lautete wie folgt: Dieses Bild ist aus dem Jahr 2007, eine Zeit in meinem Leben, als ich Schauspieler war und an einem Projekt arbeitete, wo es um schwarze Schauspieler ging, die darum kämpften, Rollen zu bekommen, einfach stereotyp und auditiert. Dieses Foto zeigt, wie Afroamerikaner einst in der Unterhaltung fälschlicherweise so portraitiert wurden. Im weiteren verlauf kritisiert er die Industrie und wie er und seien Kollegen ihren Frust diesbezüglich abbauten.VIBE: Drake States Reason For Blackface Photo Made Public By Pusha T, veröffentlicht am 31. Mai 2018 Reaktionen im Allgemeinen wurde dieses Lied als Schlammschlacht und "unter der Gürtellinie" bezeichnet. Vor allem, da Drakes vermeintlichen Sohn Adonis einbezogen wird und in Verbindung mit Drakes Zusammenarbeit mit Adidas gebracht wird. Pusha T erklärte, dass der Streit nun zu Ende sei und er sich wieder auf seine eigentliche Musik und seine Fans konzentrieren möchte.canoe.com: Pusha T says rap feud with Drake over, veröffentlicht am 8. Juni 2018 Drake hat einen weiteren Disstrack als Antwort komponiert, aber auf Geheiß von J Prince, dem Geschäftsführer von Rap-A-Lot Records, nicht veröffentlicht. Da bereits The Story Of Adidon unter der Gürtellinie sei, könne Drake keinen Disstrack veröffentlichen, der noch weiter drunter ginge und Drake so gegen seine Prinzipien verstoße. Zudem warnte Price, dass es „die Karriere von Kanye West beenden“ könne.SOHH.com: Drake's Shelved Pusha-T Diss Would Have Ended Kanye West's Career, Warns J Prince, veröffentlicht am 4. Juni 2018 Am 29. Juni 2018 erschien Drakes fünftes Album Scorpion, auf dem auch das Lied Emotionless vorzufinden ist. Dieses Lied kann als indirekter Konter zu The Story of Adidon verstanden werden, in der Drake erklärt, dass er nicht sein Kind vor der Welt verstecken, sondern die Welt vor seinem Kind verstecken wolle, vor allem „vor leeren Seelen, die nur aufgewacht sind und nach Diskussionen suchen“. Von Pusha-T kam diesbezüglich kein weiterer Konter da er zuvor erklärte, dass die Streitigkeiten damit erledigt seien. Weblinks * Offizielles Audio bei SoundCloud Einzelnachweise en:The Story Of Adidon Kategorie:Lied 2018 Kategorie:Pusha-T-Lied